vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Nonaka
|romaji = Nonaka Tomoe|race = Human (Hero/Dragon Slayer) Vampyre|age = 17|gender = Male|hair_color = Light Blue|eye_color = Yellow|equipment = Sakuya Durandal + Dyrnwyn + Six Demons Swords → Hael-Durandal Crimson Dragonar Clear|magic = Norse Magic Holy Magic Vampyre Magic Defensive Magic Sealing Magic|affiliations = Hero Clan Nonaka Clan Pendragon Household Kuoh Ryu Academy (Collage Student) Hell Grigori Heaven|relatives = Shuuya Nonaka (Father) Lucy Nonaka (Mother) Kaoru Nonaka (Younger Sister) Unborn Child Sir Lucan (Ancestor)|status = Alive}}Tomoe Nonaka '''is a member of the Hero Clan, a childhood friend of Arthur Pendragon and the heiress to the Nonaka Clan. She is one of the observers watching Mina Karnstein and belongs to the same class as Arthur, Mina, Lancelot, Elaine, and Nanao in Kuoh Ryu Academy, where she's the Class Representative. Tomoe is the sister of Kaoru Nonaka and one of the main female protagonists of the series. ' Appearance Tomoe is a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build. She has a light blue, neck length hair that has longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. Tomoe has yellow eyes with long eyelashes. She also wears a white hairband. Tomoe wears the Kuoh female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Her combat outfit is made up of navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor. After forming a contract with Arthur, Tomoe gains a choker-like tattoo around her throat which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. Personality Tomoe is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Arthur, like being intimate and displaying loneliness. Being a member of the Hero Clan who is sent by "the village" to watch over Mina, she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Arthur that she won't show mercy on killing the future Vampyre Lord if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Arthur would come to hate her. First time learning of Mina's relationship with Arthur, Tomoe considered her to be a hindrance for his peace. But later on, she and Mina become a close friends and also rivals in love albeit the rivalry becoming even more intense after she started to live with Arthur. Tomoe often gets jealous of when Mina (or other members of the harem) get to do things with Arthur that she didn't and wants to do, and normally she takes the initiative of doing them herself or having Arthur make up for it later. Because Tomoe wasn't born talented, she values repetition and working hard when it comes to training as well as school work. She's the type of person that believes anyone can reach her level as long as they are willing to put the work in to reach it. History Arthur and Tomoe grew up as next door neighbors in the Village. Tomoe is one of three people to have a special connection to the tragedy in the village considering Arthur's Banishing Shift and Longinus went out of control to protect her, Elaine and Lancelot. After Arthur was exiled, Tomoe would spend the next 5 years growing stronger and maintaining Arthur, Le Fay and Jin's home in the Village. Powers & Abilities Hero/Dragon Slayer Abilities As a life-long member of the Hero Clan, Tomoe has achieved a physical condition that goes well beyond the level of a normal human. Her strength at first was first classed as a B + Class among the Hero Clan in volume 1. Later on Volume 12, it is explained that her strength prior to their return to the Hero Clan was Pre-S Class, however, due to her strengthening her bond with Arthur via Master-Servant Pact, it became S-Class. Through using the full power of Sakuya and Durandal, Tomoe is able to overpower one of the Four Gods, Seiryumaru. Having completed the Master-Servant Vow with Arthur, she is on par with Traversa. *'Super-Human Strength': While not as strong as Arthur, Tomoe has, on many occasions, easily sliced through foes with Durandal, Balmung or Sakuya. *'Super-Human Speed': While not as fast as Arthur or Lancelot, Tomoe has been able to wield her weapon with blinding speeds to cut down her foes. **'After Images': While not as fast as Arthur, Tomoe can move at such that she can produce several after images of herself. *'Magic Resistance': Tomoe has, on different occasions, shown a level of resistance against magical attacks from demons. *'Enhanced Healing': Like other heroes, Tomoe has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage that is beyond what a normal human can do. '''Master Swordswoman': As a result of dedicated years of training to hone her mastery of the blade, Tomoe is a highly skilled combatant. This is shown during the battle against Lest, wherein when she realized that she couldn't break through his protective barrier, she simply struck at the exact same spot over and over again at the same angle until she finally broke through. *'Holy Sword Wielder': Tomoe is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword, such as Sakuya, Durandal and Dyrnwyn. *'Demon Sword Wielder': Tomoe is a natural-born Demon Sword wielder and is able to wield the Demon Swords such as Balmung and Nothung. Magic: Tomoe can use a slit-degree of magic to store away Durandal in another dimension and summon them back when she needs it. Other Skills Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Tomoe is Arthur's third servant and his first Knight Piece, and has flung herself into the process of being subjugated by him even more so than Mina and Elaine, largely due to the fact that she entered the contract so that she could have the same type of relationship with Arthur. As a result, the power Tomoe derives from the contract is even greater than Mina's, and the fruits of that power-up is shown during the mission to rescue Mina from Annabelle and Zephon. Sexual Resilience: Due to repeated "subjugation" sessions with Arthur, Tomoe has gained a high level of resistance against the effects of the Master-Servant contract. High-Level Charisma: As a cute high school girl possessing an attractive body, Tomoe has attracted a lot of unwanted attention in the school. But she is able to use this attention to her advantage by manipulating the members of her fan base to doing her whims, such as helping her during the school festival preparations by joining one of the most understaffed departments. Equipment Sakuya (咲夜): A legendary Guardian Spirit of Mount Fuji, which chose Tomoe as a partner because of her dedication and loyalty to Arthur. For a good portion of the series, the weapon has had low power because it was far away from Mount Fuji. However, in Volume 16, Magicians from the Five Factions have created a small sub-space portal within the weapon that connects it straight to Mount Fuji, granting the weapon it's full power. In her battle against Seiryumaru, Sakuya shined a crimson light causing all the sakura trees around her to bloom, then displayed immense power that outmatched the junior Azure Dragon. Hael-Durandal (ヘール=デュランダル, Hēru-Dyurandaru): The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with the the Holy Sword Dyrnwyn and several Demon Swords. Hael-Durandal contains several different Demon Swords, granting it not only Holy and Demonic properties but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the six Demon Swords in addition to Durandal's destructive power and Dyrnwyn holy flame creation and control. Tomoe, however, currently has partial mastery over Nothung, Onimaru, and Tyrfing and complete control over only Balmung. During the rating game between Arthur and Leohart, Tomoe used a technique dubbed Durandal Cannon (デュランダルキャノン, Dyurandaru Kyanon), by Arthur. In order to use this attack she has to charge the holy and demonic aura of Hael-Durandal, then she unleashes the aura as one powerful attack that can devour her opponents. However, after one use, it has to be charged again only it will not be as fast after it has been shot. *'Durandal '(デュランダル, Dyurandaru): Tomoe's primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user like Tomoe who seeks to protect Arthur, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Tomoe can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Arthur's Gram and Mina's Ascalon. *'Dyrnwyn': A Holy sword with ability to generate and control holy flames. *'Demon Swords '(魔剣 Maken): Tomoe can also materialize the six Demon Swords to allow her to double wield both the Durandal and Drynwyn or a specific Demon Sword. **'Balmung '(バルムンク Barumunku): Tomoe's intial weapon and now secondary weapon. A Demon Sword with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds and has dragon-slaying capabilites. **'Nothung '(ートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that specialises in sharpness, lightning control and dragon-slaying capabilities. **'Onimaru '(鬼丸, lit. "Demon"): A Demon Sword that houses the spirit of an Oni Demon. It has the ability to generate and control black hell flames, and move on its own if the user is fighting multiple opponents. **'Dáinsleif' (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. **'Tyrfing' (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that specialises in destruction. **'Gambanteinn '(ガンバンテイン, Ganbantein): A Demon Sword with magical properties. Crimson Dragonar Clear (クリムゾン・ドラグナー・クリア, Kurimuzon Doragunā Kuria): Tomoe's own variation of the Scale Mail armor, which she gained by syncing her aura with Arthur's that uses his Red Wyverns to attach themselves onto her body which shifts into the form of armor. While wearing the armor, her strength and speed are greatly enhanced. A single swing of Durandal was powerful enough to create a large crater. It is currently unknown if it has all ability to use the functions of Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate like the Crimson Phoenix Acceleration, being noted to be similar to Mina's and yet different Trivia *Her favourite food growing up was *As a child Tomoe used to have a fear of thunderstorms. *Her weak spot is her butt. *Her first sexual intercourse was anal. *She is one of two girls to first have group sex with Arthur, the other being Elaine Du Lac. *Tomoe speaks with an Osaka dialect. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Vampyre Category:Hybrid Category:Hero Category:Pendragon household Category:Nonaka Category:Servant